Debra Dane
Debra is one of the adopted mother of Dales and Richard Dane, with her wife Irene Dane. She is also Madison Parker's best friend, and her role in the series mainly based on that status of being Madison's friend. Profile Description Debra is also one of Dales' mothers that raised him after adoption. Dales also got inspired from Debra's aggressiveness and dominance, similar to how he felt in love with Zenith. She has a large connection with the matriach of the Parker family, Madison as best friends. In which she tracks down danger and warns the Parker family if she does. Appearance Debra has narrow brown eyes, reddish dark hair, quite tall and has a lighter skin tone than Dales. She is also a British with an Asian descent, most likely Japanese since she is a yakuza member. Due to her older age, Debra has wrinkles on her face, and has strips of white hair shown more specifically since she has dark hair. She is also shown to be quite tall, at least taller than Madison and Irene but not until her sons' heights. Debra also has a tattoo on her shoulders and probably her back as well, which Irene convince her to wear shirts that covers her biceps so that it doesn't come off as being vulgar to the audience. Personality In her first appearance, Debra is shown as a very excited woman and usually shouts when talking to Madison as her first words of conversation. However, she does know when to keep things serious. She is also observant, like she warns Madison about danger as soon as she knows an issue is about to happen. Currently, despite Debra have yet to actually seen Zenith, she knows that her son, Dales loves her a lot. When it comes to bad news, she becomes reluctant of telling it. She is also noted for have possibly joked around Madison, as Madison becomes suspicious at first when she heard bad news from her. Debra and Madison are friends, to where Debra shows no rejection onto what Madison orders, like killing a mob of fake policemen in order to save Madison's children once. From this, Debra is shown to be very loyal to her friends. Other than this, she rarely shows her aggressiveness. In some occasions, Debra swears in Japanese if she does anything wrong and it angers her. Backstory Debra was born in Kyoto, Japan but moved to England during her middle school years. Debra and Madison are best friends since their high school years and they functioned as one of the school bullies. They ended up with grades better than their expectations during graduation year. They both eventually got themselves involved in politics. During their second year of having the job, Madison eventually develops a crush on a busker named Nathan. While Madison was dating, Debra also starts to have develop a love interest on Irene, who is one of the workers under the government. Soon later Nathan revealed he is not human, Madison told Debra about it, and Debra promised to never slip this secret out. Thus a few months later an engagement, Madison and Nathan got married with Debra being her best woman. Not long after Madison gets married, Debra eventually marries Irene, who too trusts Debra and promised her to not slip off Nathan's secret. Madison then introduces her first child to Debra about Zenith and tells her that Zenith has the same ability to turn into a wolf like Nathan, which makes Debra to be proud of her best friend and not as surprised. However, the government somehow notices this but does not take action until Madison's last child, Pierre's birth. Meanwhile, soon after Ike's birth, Debra introduced Richard and Dales to Madison, claiming that she and Irene adopted them. Soon after Pierre's birth, a mob of poachers who they claimed to be 'fake policemen' came to abduct Madison's children. Madison then asked her for help. Madison and Debra eventually came after the poachers and eventually mercilessly killed all of them before any of them landing a finger on any of the Parker children, and successfully rescued them. After Madison told her husband about the incident, she unfortunately have to move away from the city, resulting them in a countryside of Quay Villas. Debra takes notes of this and despite Madison is no longer sharing a close distance with her, they still have a solid friendship. Plot Gallery Friends.png mother_by_oliverocelot_dddo1kk-pre.jpg Debra.png parents.png grannies.png|Debra with her wife, Irene. Trivia * The story of Debra and Irene's backstory of meeting each other is unknown because both of them have different stories. * Debra is shown to have a team on her own to spy on her enemy teams. * Debra is the only Asian character to not have her real name known, since she is revealed to be a Japanese or one with a Japanese descent. ** Her current last name 'Dane' is her maiden name after marrying Irene, her original last name is still unknown. * She is feared by a lot of people, including her own family at times. The only person to not fear her at all is Madison. * Debra is shown as a very dominant woman, which is what Dales admires from her and possibly has the same reaction to Zenith since she too is a dominant woman. Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Minor Category:Female Category:LGBT